Ouran Love Story: Kyoya
by fallingskies3579
Summary: Ryoko Hayashi is a regular at the host club, but when she switches hosts from the Hitachiin twins to Kyoya, what will happen? Kyoya x OC
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya gives a fleeting glance to the raven-haired girl as she walks into the room. She's been a regular for at least a few weeks, and the twins claimed her instantly. She was so calm and collected that all the hosts were surprised she'd get along with two such loud and playful people. Ryoko was her name. Ryoko Hayashi. Kyoya had done his research into her – as he had with every other regular of the host club – and the Hayashi family had dealt with his family in some business matters before.

Ryoko heads over to the twins, says something funny apparently, and the twins laugh in unison. To Kyoya's slight surprise, she comes over to him.

 **Ryoko's POV**

"Kyoya-senpai?" He looks at me sideways, his sharp grey eyes showing intrigue from behind his glasses. "I have requested you as my host today." I give him a small smile. I've paid attention to him. He's devious, always plotting something. He is truly deserving of the "Shadow King" nickname Haruhi gave him. He intrigues me as much as I probably intrigue him.

"Have you?" He turns to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I answer, sitting across the table from him and smiling slightly. He closes his laptop and tucks it away in a bag next to his chair.

"Aren't you normally hosted by the Hitachiin twins?"

"I am." I reply, leaning forward, putting my elbows on the table and resting my chin on my hands.

"You know host-switching is highly looked down upon here." His voice is so cool and ambiguous. It's not as if there's no emotion, it's more like you can't tell what emotion to associate with him.

"I only intend to switch once." I smile coyly. He gives a small smile in return.

"So, what is it you would like to talk to me about?" He's charming. The "Cool Type."

"Anything you'd like to talk about. Ask me a question." I challenge politely. He considers me for a moment.

"You are Ryoko Hayashi. You are very intelligent. In fact, you're one of the smartest students in this school. So isn't the host club a little, how shall I say, frivolous for someone like you?" He asks, using his first two fingers to push his glasses up his nose. I can't help but let out a small laugh in reply.

"Kyoya-senpai, you are right. I have no need to come to a club to have some very attractive boys make me feel good about myself. I came because of a friend; then I became interested in everyone in the host club. There's so many unique personalities to observe."

"Fair answer." He tilts his head to the side a little, which is actually pretty attractive. "And what have you observed?"

"Something I realized right away is that Haruhi is in fact a girl." I give a coy smile again, enjoying the slight look of surprise on his face. Breaking Kyoya's cool demeanor even just a little feels like an accomplishment somehow.

"That fact cannot leave this conversation." Kyoya says, his voice becoming deadly serious.

"Of course not," I smile. "I rather like everyone in the host club, and I have no wish to reveal Haruhi's secret. I was just stating an observation." Kyoya visibly relaxes.

"So, Ryoko, what things have you observed about Hikaru and Kaoru?" He asks. I give him a small smirk. Despite his nonchalant tone, I know he's asked because I chose the twins first instead of him.

"Their twincest is obviously just an act for starters. That did not appeal to me at all anyway. Hikaru is different than Kaoru. Kaoru is a little kinder and more mature, but I can't tell them apart when they're hair is the same like Haruhi can." I laugh.

"Then why them as your hosts?"

"They're fun to be around, and they're in one of my classes. Their pranking is actually rather amusing." I smile a little.

"How is that?" Kyoya politely contributes to the conversation.

"Well, I'm smarter than them. I counteract their pranks with more cunning, intelligent pranks. It's quite enjoyable." He stays calm and collected as usual.

"What about the rest of the hosts? What do you observe about them?" He acts so distant it's almost frustrating. Like a game of cat and mouse.

"Mori-senpai is devoted to Honey-senpai, but he's a little deeper than he looks. There's a girl who comes regularly that I think he has interest in." I muse, then continue. "Tamaki-senpai is a bit of a fool honestly, but he really loves Haruhi, and he understands more about her than she realizes, I'd say."

"You're pretty good at this." Kyoya laughs.

"I consider myself to have at least some observational expertise." I laugh in reply. "I've heard a lot about you, Kyoya-senpai."

"Oh?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I have close to perfect grades in all my classes, but everyone I know from higher grades say that your scores in those same classes were better than mine. Your name is mentioned quite a lot in my circles." I explain. He looks down and gives a slight, smug smile.

"I researched you once you became a regular of the host club, your grades are quite impressively high."

"Not as high as they could be apparently." I smile in return. I give a shifty glance at the clock and know I have to go. "Forgive me, Kyoya-senpai, but I am needed home early today." I say, standing up.

"Understandable." He nods. A second later, Kaoru's arm slings around my shoulders from the right and Hikaru's from the left.

"Leaving so soon, princess?" They ask in unison.

"My father has a business meeting he needs me at." I giggle in response.

"That's a shame because – " Hikaru starts the sentence.

" – it's so much more fun when you're here." Kaoru finishes.

"I'm going to be back tomorrow, though!" I laugh, enjoying their friendly attention.

"True." They sigh in unison. I push their arms off my shoulders and turn to leave. I glance over my shoulder at Kyoya.

"Until tomorrow then?" I ask, and he simply gives that small smile and nods. I leave the room and make my way to the school's front doors, where my father has sent a limousine to pick me up and take me home. My hands shake as I enter the car. My father said "business meeting," but that could mean anything. Anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

When I get home, I dash to my room to change from my uniform into something nice. A moment later, there's a knock on my door.

"One second Father!" I call, quickly braiding my jet black hair and tying it over my shoulder with a red ribbon. I open the door and come out, knowing now that he is serious about a business meeting. If it wasn't a real business meeting, he would have just walked into my room without knocking.

"Ryoko, you look beautiful." He beams at me.

"Thank you, Father." I smile and look down at my feet. "What is this business meeting about?" I ask, looking back up. He falters a little.

"Just come with me." I follow him curiously to one of our many conference rooms. There are two people waiting there, a man and a woman. The woman is pretty, but her hair is graying slightly, and the man looks very stiff and unforgiving in personality.

"Mr. Hayashi, how nice to see you." The man says nicely, but a little gruffly as my father and I enter the room. So this man is rough on the outside, but seemingly a nice person on the inside.

"I apologize for the wait, Mr. Ishida." My father says graciously as he and I sit at the table across from them.

"Ryoko, it is nice to finally meet you." The man says, facing me. I have no idea who they are, but I am often thrown into meetings like this without prior warning or information. I know how to bluff my way through it.

"It is nice to meet both of you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida." I smile sweetly, the way I'm supposed to in my high social circles. I do not recognize these people but they are probably of some great importance.

"Mr. Hayashi, shall we discuss plans now for Ryoko to meet Katashi?" Mr. Ishida asks my father. Katashi? Who is that? Despite my questions, I keep my demeanor sweet and polite, forcing my facial expression not to change.

"Yes, of course, and once they meet, the wedding plans can be discussed." My father replies. I gasp inwardly, unable to show my emotions outwardly. Wedding plans? This meeting is about my father marrying me off? I suck in my breath slowly, trying to stay calm. This is not what I was expecting.

"That sounds wonderful. Ryoko, we very much look forward to the planning ahead of us." Mr. Ishida nods towards me.

"And I, Mr. Ishida, am thrilled to finally meet Katashi." I grin widely, though I am screaming inside. The Ishidas exit the room and I turn to my father, fuming.

"Before you say anything – "

"You are marrying me off? I am 16!" I interrupt him angrily.

"You're just meeting him! Marriage arrangements are possible but nothing is set in stone yet." He answers, trying to calm me down.

"I don't want to meet him!" I shout.

"You will do as I say." My father replies vehemently, grabbing my wrist so hard I wince. "You won't be going to school tomorrow." He growls, dragging me down the hall.

I walk into the host club two days later, immediately greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ryoko! Where were you yesterday?" They both ask.

"I had lots of boring business things to do." I giggle in response.

"Let's play a game!" They say. They both mess up their hair and switch places a few times.

"If you can guess which one is Hikaru – " One of them says.

" – then we'll tell you how much Kyoya-senpai missed you yesterday." The other finishes.

"You know I can't tell you apart." I laugh. "Nor do I believe you know anything about what Kyoya-senpai thinks."

"Aw come on, Ryoko, you're no fun." They say, pouting together.

"Fine." I roll my eyes playfully. "Hikaru is on the left."

"Wrong!" They grin.

"Told you so." I giggle, then dismiss myself from them and make my way over to Kyoya. I sit across from him, like last time, and he folds his laptop down, waiting for me to speak first.

"My father kept me home yesterday, otherwise I would've been here." I explain, putting on my fake smile, pretending that's all it was.

"That's how business can be sometimes." He gives a small smile, seeming to understand that there is more to the story, yet not prying. I glance over to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, who are entertaining a few girls. Honey is surrounded by sweets. Kyoya glances where I'm looking.

"Did you want cake or something?" He laughs a little, and I look back at him, noticing that maybe he's not always uptight.

"Not really, I prefer things to be spicy rather than sweet." I give a half smile.

"How convenient, that is my preference as well." He pushes his glasses up his nose, smiling just a little.

"We should go for some spicy food some time." I grin and he raises his eyebrows at me. "Oh, I didn't mean – " But he holds up his hand and stops me.

"No, that sounds nice."

"You would see me outside of the host club?" I ask in surprise, but I'm met with his sly smile once again.

"I don't see why not." He seems to actually like the idea. "There's a place I know; when are you available?"

"Most nights I am free." I say, knowing that I said night just because dinner is a good excuse not to go home.

"And tonight?"

"Tonight too." I smile.

"My limo will pick you up at 6:00. But now I must take my leave; there are other guests I must see." He says, standing up, dismissing himself from the table. Suddenly reality hits me. Am I going on a date with Kyoya? Haruhi sits across the table from me, smiling sweetly.

"Ryoko?"

"Yes?"

"Did Kyoya-senpai just make plans with you outside of the host club?" She asks.

"Yes, I believe so." I laugh.

"He's never done that with anyone before." Haruhi sounds almost a little in awe. "I think he likes you a lot." She grins at me.

"Well I would be honored if he did." I smile in return.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the school day passes in a blur. Mostly I am dreading going home, yet also excited to see Kyoya. I rush in the house, getting by my father with a quick hello and dashing to my room. This is Kyoya I'm going out with, so I'm positive we will be going someplace expensive and very fancy. I have so many upscale, fancy outfits from my numerous business meetings and evening parties, and I barely know what to choose.

I start off with a color. Red and black are common in my closet, but I remember a dress I used for an evening party last year that was dark blue. I can't remember how it looked exactly, but I remember it looked nice; blue tones seem to suit me well. I find it after a few moments of searching and pull it out. I hope it still fits.

I squeeze into it, realizing it's only a tight fit because I've grown taller and, uh, bustier over the past year, then glance apprehensively into the mirror. I expected to look bad, but in fact it is quite the opposite. The dark blue dress is all lace with a solid piece of fabric underneath, and it stretches down to my knees. At the top, the solid fabric ends in a sweetheart neckline, leaving just the sheer lace to make up the sleeves. The sleeves start off the shoulder, traveling all the way down to my elbow. Kyoya should like this.

"Ryoko, I have something – what are you dressed up for?" My father walks into the room.

"I met a new friend at school." I laugh, knowing I'm about to tell a lie. "She and I thought it would be fun to dress up and go to a fancy dinner since we don't have guys to go with."

"Oh." He doesn't sound convinced. "Well I was just letting you know I'm going out for the night, and I won't be back until the a.m. hours."

"Okay." I nod politely.

"Oh and Ryoko?"

"Yes Father?"

"Wear that dress when you meet Katashi tomorrow." He grins. I can tell he likes it a lot. I just nod and he leaves the room. I glance down at the bruise around my wrist from two days ago when my father grabbed me in the conference room. Bracelets. That'll do the trick. I rummage through my jewelry box and find a few silver bracelets. I decide on one, then fit it over my bruise. Perfect.

"There is a limousine here for you, Miss Hayashi." The butler calls through the door as he knocks.

"I will be down in a moment." I respond, smiling to myself. Kyoya is here. I slip on dark blue heels to match my dress and travel to the front door. I walk out to where the limo door is being held open for me. My family is rich. Extremely rich. But the wealth displayed in this limo alone is far more than I've ever been exposed to. I sit down in the ridiculously plush limo, across from Kyoya, who's wearing a suit.

"Surprised?" He asks, smirking.

"Not exactly surprised." I purse my lips playfully. "I just didn't realize the extent of the Ootori family wealth."

"Not many people do." He laughs in response. That's two times I've heard Kyoya laugh. I like it when he laughs. It has a nice, genuine sound to it. "You look quite beautiful by the way." He says, slanting his mouth into an attractive half-smile.

"Thank you." I reply, breaking eye contact and looking at my feet. Does he really mean that? Or is he just being a host? We arrive at the restaurant shortly, and it certainly looks like one of the most expensive restaurants around. We walk in, and everyone scurries around Kyoya, recognizing him as an Ootori instantly. We're seated in a matter of minutes, and I can see a few of the waitresses off to the side giggling together.

"You seem to be quite popular here, Kyoya-senpai." I rest my chin on my hands, looking down at the menu nonchalantly. The prices are quite astronomical. But in circles like mine, that is not surprising.

"Yes, I guess you could say so." He sounds disinterested in his popularity. "So, what would you like?" He asks, motioning to the menu.

"What's the spiciest thing they have?" I challenge, leaning forward.

"That would be a dangerous choice." He answers, raising his eyebrows.

"Try me." I giggle.

"Alright." He gives a smug smile, pushing up his glasses. He waves a waiter over and orders two of the spiciest thing there, then turns back to me. "You may regret this." He says playfully.

"I think not, senpai." I laugh, and he smiles.

"I suppose we'll see." The food is brought out less than ten minutes later – Ootori perks. Kyoya eyes me as I try it, my mouth burning immensely the minute the food hits my tongue. My eyes water a little and I swallow. I was expecting spicy, but not quite _that_ spicy.

"I could get used to it." I choke out, taking a sip of water. Kyoya smiles, looking like he's trying not to laugh, but then he can't help it.

"Ryoko, you are quite funny, you know that?" He laughs.

"Am I?" I ask, arching a brow. He just laughs in return. The rest of the night passes too quickly. I want no more than to simply stay with Kyoya, rather than have to go home to my father. But soon enough it's over, and we're driving home. Kyoya walks me into the house.

"Is your father not home?" He said it like I have no mother – which I don't. Of course, he probably did his research on me when I became a regular of the host club, so he knows my mother died when I was young.

"No, he tends to be very busy in the evening." I reply, trying to evade the question a little. Kyoya must know this, but he says nothing.

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow then." He says it as a statement rather than a question. A command to be there? Or just an expectation? I can't really tell.

"Wait…" I say, and he raises a brow, waiting. "I, um – "

"Yes?" He asks, taking a step closer. My face starts to redden, and I look at my feet. Then I see a slight smile cross his face, and moments later I'm pressed against the wall. "Could it be that you want me to kiss you?" He whispers, his lips close to my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

"I – I" The words stammer out of my mouth.

"You know that if I kiss you, you're signing a verbal contract. You will be mine and no one else's." I just swallow, knowing fully well that I am about to be engaged to someone else. But not by my choice. Kyoya brings his first two fingers along my jaw, traveling to my chin, and tipping my head up in the process. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asks, bringing his lips close to mine.

"Y-yes, Kyoya-senpai." The millisecond I finish the word 'senpai,' Kyoya's lips crash down like fire onto mine. His arms slip around my back, so he can pull me closer. All too soon, his lips leave mine, and I open my eyes to see him smirking down at me.

"I will see you tomorrow." He says, kissing my hand in the typical host style. I giggle and watch him go, my stomach sinking as I realize I'll have to wait up for my father. If I don't, he'll wake me up when he comes in anyway.

It takes hours for my father to come home, and when he does, he comes drunk with a busty, drunk blonde on his arm. She's wearing a skimpy, red outfit. She is quite probably from a bar. My father turns to me.

"Good, you're home." He mumbles. I nod, say goodnight, and rush up to my room, hoping the sounds that will soon come from my father's room won't keep me up.

The next morning I wake up after having little sleep, due to the amount of noise last night, and I change into my school uniform. I rush downstairs only to find the blonde there, cooking in lingerie. I have no interest in breakfast today. I just hop into my limo without eating head to school.

Later, I find myself in the host club again, but my thoughts keep drifting.

"Ryoko?" Kyoya's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and he takes my hand.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of sorts." He sounds worried. I smile to myself. Kyoya is worried about me.

"It is nothing, I just have to deal with some unpleasant business partners this afternoon." I smile. It's not a lie; I do have to meet Katashi today after school.

"You'll have to start telling me the whole truth sometime." Kyoya says, and I look up, surprised. So he has noticed. His eyes narrow. "I won't push you though, Ryoko." I smile gratefully. Time passes, as it always does, either too quickly or too slowly, and today it was too quickly. I don't want to meet Katashi.

I come home and change begrudgingly into the blue dress I wore last night. I feel so much less beautiful in it knowing I'm wearing it to meet Katashi, rather than to see Kyoya. My father comes into the room while I'm attempting to zip my dress.

"Let me do that for you." He says sweetly, zipping it up then kissing my cheek. Some might think he was just being a nice father, but I know his intentions, and it makes me shudder internally. _Stay composed, Ryoko_. I tell myself.

"I'm ready to meet Katashi." I say, turning to my father with a broad, but fake, smile. We drive over to an exclusive greenhouse nearby. I know why my father picked this spot. This particular greenhouse is a huge space, filled with more exotic plants and flowers than I can count. Many couples come here for a bit of a romantic getaway.

I slide out of the car and walk into the greenhouse, recognizing Mr. and Mrs. Ishida instantly. The man with them, whom I assume is Katashi, has black hair and black eyes, like mine, and looks to be about twenty to twenty-two years old. My father couldn't pick anyone closer to my age?

"Ryoko, how wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Ishida says.

"It is very nice to meet you again." I smile politely, bowing my head a little.

"Ryoko, this is Katashi." My father motions to him standing by his parents. "We'll give you both a moment to introduce yourselves." My father and Katashi's parents walk away to a different part of the greenhouse, probably to discuss wedding plans.

"You are a very beautiful girl, Ryoko." Katashi says sweetly.

"That is what I am told." I reply, waving the compliment off a little coldly.

"Are you always so on-guard?" Katashi laughs.

"I am when I am surprised with a fiancé less than three days ago." I answer.

"Nobody told you?" He asks, traces of surprise in his dark eyes.

"Not exactly." I sigh. He seems nice enough, but I don't buy it. I'm a good judge of character, and there's something in his eyes that doesn't match the nice tone of his words.

"Well I guess that's all the same to me." He grins, a little darkly. He looks around for other people, and that's when I realize there's no one else in the vicinity of us. Katashi grabs my chin with one hand and pulls my hands behind my back with the other. He forces his mouth on mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth, and then retracting to bite my lower lip. He lets go of my hands and pulls away quickly.

"I think we could have a lot of fun together." He smiles, his tone so pure and sweet, as if he would never even dream of forcing a girl to kiss him. This is my future husband. Good choice, Father.


	5. Chapter 5

I get home from my meeting and try to rush up to my room, but my father stops me. He probably has questions. Of course he has questions. But I don't want to answer them.

"Ryoko, what did you think of Katashi?" He asks, grabbing hold of my wrist so I can't get away before I answer. I know he doesn't really want the truth though. Katashi could rape me for all he cares; he just wants to make sure I'm going to be cooperative about the wedding.

"He was wonderful, Father." I beam. "He seems very kind and easygoing."

"Then I can go ahead with wedding plans?" It's not a question. If I say no, it will only mean punishment. He just needs to hear me say yes – again, making sure I'm prepared to cooperate.

"Of course, Father." I keep my believable smile, and he releases my wrist, smiling in return.

"Good. Now go get some homework done before dinner. And by the way, tomorrow I'm leaving do to some business in France. I'll be gone just a few days." I nod and sprint to my room, barely closing the door before I burst into tears. How soon will he make the wedding? Six months? Less? We have plenty of money to push a wedding as close to a month away. This is awful.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, surprising me. I pull it out, checking the text. It's from an unknown number. I open it, not sure what to expect.

 **How did your meeting with the unpleasant business partners go? – Kyoya**. I smile to myself through my tears. I never gave Kyoya my number. He must have found it somehow through his research of me.

 **More unpleasant than I previously expected.** I answer, the tears flowing again.

 **That's unfortunate. Will you have to handle them again?**

 **Probably.** I type. More like 'yes, I'll have to deal with it for the rest of my life.'

 **I guess that's just how business is sometimes.**

 **Kyoya-senpai, how did you get my number?** I change the subject even though I know the answer to the question.

 **Research.** He answers. We text back and forth for a little longer, then I reluctantly tuck my phone back in my pocket and count on seeing Kyoya tomorrow. My phone buzzes again, and I check my messages, expecting it to be Kyoya. Instead it's from another unknown number. I apprehensively click the message open.

 **I heard your father was leaving town tomorrow for a few days. Maybe I should come over and visit you. – Katashi.** I suck in my breath sharply, wondering how Katashi got my number. My father calls me down for dinner, so I simply leave his text unanswered. I shudder at the thought of him randomly stopping by though. Maybe I should find somewhere else to go while my father is out of town.

The next day, I come into the host club as usual, and slip past the twins to get to Kyoya. He always seems to be writing in that black book or typing on his laptop.

"Counting money?" I tease, sitting down.

"You think me greedy?" He laughs in return.

"No, though that may be popular opinion. You are simply money-conscious. It is a rather nice quality." I smile.

"Judging character again?" He asks, raising a brow.

"Always." I grin. "I only share my opinion when I know I'm right though." I laugh.

"Sie sind zu intelligent für Ihr eigenes gutes." Kyoya speaks German to himself, shaking his head.

"I'd disagree with you." I answer, and he brings his head up in surprise. "You didn't do enough research into me, apparently. I learned to speak German at a very young age because my mother was German." I smirk.

"Then what did I say?" Kyoya challenges.

"You said, 'You're too intelligent for your own good.'" I grin.

"Correct." He laughs a little. "I guess I have to be careful what I say in German."

"Vielleicht." I answer, which means 'maybe.'

"Speaking secret languages with each other now?" I hear the distinctive voice of one of the twins, and I turn my head to see them both grinning at us.

"German isn't a secret." I laugh.

"Hey, Ryoko, I think you have – " Kaoru starts the sentence.

" – a spider on your back." Hikaru finishes deviously.

"Describe it to me." I narrow my eyes at them. Their faces show traces of shock and Kyoya just smiles a little.

"Ummmm it's kind of yellow and around 6 millimeters long?" Hikaru says.

"Then it's probably just a common sac spider, would you mind removing it?" I feel one of the twins flick something off my back. So the spider was real. I glance over to Kyoya, who's trying to suppress a laugh.

"Aren't girls supposed to be afraid of spiders?" Kaoru asks.

"Well I'm not." I laugh. "If it was poisonous, I might have been concerned." Kyoya just shakes his head, smiling. The twins look at each other, their eyes lighting up with an idea.

"We couldn't find Haruhi's weakness – " Hikaru begins the sentence evilly.

" – but maybe we can find yours." Kaoru ends. Kyoya's head snaps up and he glares at them, the light reflecting off his glasses.

"Oh come on Kyoya-senpai." It's Kaoru who speaks first this time.

"It would only be in fun." Hikaru says.

"Sounds harmless to me." I laugh coolly.

"If you cause any physical harm to one of our guests – " Kyoya begins a sentence but is cut off by both the twins.

"Don't worry, Kyoya-senpai, your girlfriend is completely safe." They say, a familiar glint in their eyes. But I'm not worried, there's no way they'll find out what I'm afraid of. They walk away, to plot I suppose, and I turn to Kyoya.

"I'm sure they'll be harmless." I smile at him.

"We shall see." He laughs. It is entirely possible for the twins' pranking to get out of hand. I glance around to see if anybody is nearby enough to hear us.

"Kyoya-senpai?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"I have a request." I shift uncomfortably.

"Go on." He says coolly.

"It sounds like a lot to ask, but do you have a guest house I could borrow for a few days? My father is out of town so it would be just me and the staff in my house, which I'm normally okay with, but recently there have been some shady characters lurking around the house and I'm not sure if I feel comfortable alone." I explain quickly, coming up with a half-truth on the spot. I glance up at him, but I can't read his expression. Maybe this won't go as well as I thought.


	6. Author Note

**Hi from the author! I just wanted to make everyone aware that I have read the manga and watched the anime, and there are parts I love from both of them, so you may see things incorporated in my story that are manga-exclusive and anime-exclusive - in short I like both anime and manga enough that I'm mixing the events from both!**

 **I also do not own Ouran High School Host Club, of course!**


	7. Chapter 6

"You needn't tell half-truths, Ryoko." Kyoya smiles. "Your father is out of town on business and normally you're okay with being at your house alone, but for some reason you don't want me to know, this time you're not. My guest house is open to you."

"Are you sure?" I ask nervously.

"Positive." He nods. "And whatever it is you're afraid of, you're safe from it."

"Thank you." I smile, wishing what he said were true. Maybe I'm safe from Katashi for the duration of my father's trip, but once I go home, the wedding plans begin. He'll keep it quiet at first, planning everything in secret before a big public reveal a few weeks before the wedding. That's my father's style.

Suddenly Kyoya's eyes widen and I feel something cold and scaly moving along the back of my neck, making me shudder. I glance to the side to see the snake's head as it starts to travel down my arm. I stare at it in shock, then giggle. I turn to the left to see the twins standing there, their mouths agape.

"You guys do know I have a pet snake, right?" I laugh as the snake they set on me continues to wrap itself around my arm. "Nice try." I smirk, prying it off my arm and handing it to Hikaru.

"A pet snake, huh?" The both say, glaring at me. Then they go off to plot something else to try and scare me. I glance at Kyoya, who's laughing lightly.

"If they did their research properly, they'd know about your snake." He says.

"And just how much research have you done, Kyoya-senpai?" I ask coyly.

"Well your father tried to get you into modelling a year or two ago and one of the only photoshoots you did was with your snake. The pictures are all over the internet." He answers. He really does do his research.

"Ever heard of learning about people by talking to them?" I laugh, shaking my head.

"Of course." He smirks. "Researching is just more fun." My time at the host club ends all too quickly. Kyoya tells me to pack for however much time I need to stay and he'll have a car pick me up. I get back home excited. Even if I will still only see Kyoya at school, staying at one of his family's guest houses makes me feel much safer.

I get home and change from my school uniform into something casual. I rarely get to wear what I want. Most of the time I have to wear my school uniform, something professional for business meetings, or something fancy for social events. And when I'm not wearing those things, my father chooses what I wear. I pack a few things then glance over to my snake, quickly deciding it would be best to let the staff take care of it – wouldn't want a snake getting loose in Kyoya's guest house. Kyoya's car comes to pick me up as promised; what I didn't expect was for him to be in it.

"How nice to see you, Ryoko." He smiles as I sit in the car across from him.

"I didn't know you'd be coming with the car." I laugh.

"Does that please you?" He smirks.

"Maybe." I reply, giving my normal, coy smile. We arrive at the guest house and Kyoya sees me inside. The guest house is much bigger than a commoner's house, and probably very much smaller than Kyoya's main house. I've been surrounded by riches my whole life, but somehow it never ceases to amaze me how extravagant it is possible to make things. Kyoya gives me a few instructions and alerts me that the guest house is fully staffed. He's about to leave for the night when I reach out and grab his wrist.

"Wait." He turns, waiting. "Thank you." I say quietly.

"It's not a problem." He smiles. He tips my head up and kisses me lightly on the lips. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Ryoko." Kyoya gives his normal smirk, then leaves me alone in the guest house. I sigh and sit on the bed. Kyoya can be so hard to read sometimes. He seems like an egoist, but I sense there's more to him than that.

I slip on a light night gown, then turn off the lights unthinkingly. I blink in the dark for a minute, then reach for the light switch, but I can't find it. I can't sleep in the dark. I need light. Before I find the switch, there's a knock on the door. I rush to the door, hoping that with the door open, moonlight will come in. I open it and see Kyoya standing there.

"Kyoya-senpai!" I say in surprise. He gives a fleeting glance downward and I realize that in my haste to open the door, I forgot that I was wearing my nightgown.

"I forgot to give you a key to the guest house." He smiles coyly, holding out the key.

"Thank you." I reply, blushing furiously. I should've at least tried to put something more appropriate on. Kyoya simply looks amused.

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" He asks, and I look up in surprise. Before I can answer, he takes a step through the doorway and slips one arm around my waist, touching my face lightly with the other hand.

I'm envious of Kyoya. He's always so in control of himself and his surroundings, while I'm just standing here melting in his arms. I am intelligent enough to play his game, and maybe even have a shot at winning, but somehow I'd rather let him orchestrate everything.

"Yes." I whisper, and he kisses me. His presence is so commanding. Everything happens his way or not at all. He probably even planned forgetting the key as an excuse to come back in.

He pulls away after far too short a time and tells me he will see me tomorrow as he walks out the door. I blink as it closes behind him and grope for the light switch. I finally flip the light on, then manage to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

My eyes open slowly. Is it morning? I drowsily recall last night's events with Kyoya. Or was it just a dream? I touch my lips lightly, remembering how Kyoya's kisses felt. Definitely real. I groan and get up; I'm not much of a morning person.

I change into my uniform, making sure the sleeves come down far enough to cover the still-existing bruise on my wrist. I also grab a hair-tie and pull my long black hair into a high ponytail. I always either put it in a ponytail or a braid. It's because my father always likes it down, so I feel more inclined to put it up.

I come to school and bear through my regular classes until I get free time to go up to the host club. Kyoya is standing off to the side, writing in his black book, as he always does. I walk over to him and watch him write for a moment.

"You're left-handed." I point out. He stops writing.

"And?" He glances at me sideways with a tiny smile.

"And so am I." I smile back.

"More in common then?" He smiles.

"More than you think." I laugh. Kyoya looks over to me and eyes my wrist suspiciously. I reach to pull my sleeve down a little more, but Kyoya stops me, grabbing my hand and sliding up my sleeve, revealing the bruise there.

"This looks bad." He frowns, looking carefully at it. "What happened?" It's phrased as a question yet given as a command. His eyes pierce through me as I struggle for an excuse.

"It is nothing, Kyoya-senpai." I beam. "My hand simply got caught in the car door when my chauffeur was closing it the other day." I laugh, hoping it was believable enough. I should've had something better than that. Kyoya eyes me carefully before releasing my hand.

"Alright." He replies reluctantly. He just believed it? Or is he simply not questioning me further?

"Senpai?" I ask, and he looks up. "Was last night planned?"

"Why do you ask?" He responds with his normal sly smile.

"Because you plan everything, and you're not the type of person to 'forget' to give me a key." I answer.

"You're a very smart girl." He smiles in return. "I will see you later." He says, walking away to entertain other guests. Coy Kyoya. At least for now, he's also my Kyoya.

The next day, I head to the host club anxiously. My father sent me an email about when the wedding with Katashi would occur, and I need to think about something else. Like Kyoya. Before I get to the host club, I'm stopped by a fellow student.

"Ryoko Hayashi?" I nod and turn around to look at him. He has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes to match. Normally he is someone I would find very attractive, but I can't help but compare him to Kyoya.

"Yes?" I ask, narrowing my eyes a little.

"I've been watching you for a while." He runs a hand nervously through his hair and I tilt my head to the side, waiting. "Ryoko, I-I think I'm in love with you." He continues, taking my hand. Oh no. How do I handle this?

"That's very sweet of you." I smile, trying to figure out the best way to turn him down. But then I glance to the side and realize Kyoya is watching. My stomach drops as I understand what this must look like. He simply turns and walks away, his face expressionless.

"Kyoya-senpai!" I shout, running down the hall after him. I turn the corner and catch up. "Please wait." I say, and he keeps his back to me.

"I don't think there is anything to say, Ryoko." He replies coldly.

"You could give me a minute to explain." I answer, matching his tone.

"As I see it there is nothing to explain." He says, turning around, anger flashing in his eyes as he grabs my wrist. Instinctually, I raise my other arm to protect my face. Realization replaces the anger in Kyoya's eyes and he drops my wrist immediately, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Ryoko, I wouldn't hurt you." He says quietly.

"I know." I whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Okay." He sounds slightly unconvinced, but he reaches out to touch my face gently.

"That guy, he stopped me in the hall, confessed his love, and grabbed my hand. Kyoya-senpai, I was about to turn him down." I whisper.

"I know that." He replies. "I apologize for judging too hastily." Kyoya bends down and kisses me on the cheek, and I compose myself before we walk down to music room #3 to join the host club. As soon as we walk in, the twins are practically on top of us.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai, this is the first time you've ever been late to the club." Hikaru says.

"And arriving at the same time as Ryoko, too." Kaoru continues.

"What are we to make of this?" They ask, looking at each other, then back at us suggestively. Kyoya just smiles, pushing up his glasses.

"I don't think it is any of your concern." He says, and walks away to handle a few other guests, leaving me with the twins.

"Any new guesses as to what I'm afraid of?" I turn to the Hitachiins with a laugh.

"We have an idea of what to try next." They look at each other deviously.

"In any case, I doubt your suspicion will be correct." I smile coyly, as I turn and walk away. I few moments later, a fluffy golden retriever tackles me to the ground and starts licking my face. I'm in shock for a second before I laugh and start to try and push the dog off. Kyoya rushes over instantly, as does Tamaki.

"Antoinette! Off!" Tamaki says, pulling her off of me, and Kyoya helps me stand up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kyoya asks, glaring at the twins.

"We thought Ryoko might be afraid of dogs so we arranged to bring Antoinette." They answer nonchalantly.

"It is fine, Kyoya-senpai, Antoinette seems pretty harmless and I am not, as it happens, at all afraid of dogs." I giggle, and Kyoya shakes his head.

"This game of theirs could get out of hand."

"I wouldn't be too worried." I smile.

After school, I rush outside to my car, where the chauffeur is waiting with the door open. I slide into the car only to be shocked as an arm slips around my waist, and a hand covers my mouth to stop the scream. I calm down and breathe as the door closes and the hand pulls away. I glance to my left with a glare, aware that the person beside me is Katashi. I understand now; Katashi brought a car that looks like mine on purpose, knowing I would get in without paying much attention.

"Katashi." I say darkly.

"You weren't at your house last night." He whispers against my ear, making me flinch and scoot away. He grabs my arm and yanks me over to him, kissing my cheek then moving down to my neck.

"Katashi, stop." I say harshly, trying to pull away.

"If you don't want bruises all over your pretty face, you won't struggle." He growls. I stop fighting. He's right. I think through my options. The bad thing about being intelligent is that the smart choice is not always ideal. And in this case, the most intelligent decision I could make is to let Katashi do what he wants. A few tears roll down my cheek as Katashi traces his fingers across my collarbone and starts to take off my dress.


	9. Chapter 8

Later, Katashi drops me off at the school, where my real car and concerned chauffeur are there, waiting. I assure him that everything is fine and have him take me to Kyoya's guest house. I sit on my bed and wrap my arms around my waist, losing the composure I held on the drive here. I burst into sobs. I will never be free of the people who hurt me. I run it over and over through my head, but there is no answer. No way out. Suddenly, arms are wrapping around me, but they're not Katashi's arms.

"Ryoko." Kyoya whispers. "What is wrong?" I don't answer, I just slip my arms around his waist and cling to him. After a little while, I stop crying, and slowly let go of him.

"I'm very sorry, that was undignified of me." I look down at my feet, embarrassed. That behavior is far from how someone of my class should act.

"You needn't apologize." Kyoya answers.

"Kyoya?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Dropping the honorific? That's rather brave of you." Kyoya smiles slyly.

"I'm sorry, I won't – "

"No, it is fine." He smiles, taking my face in his hands. "What were you going to say?"

"Kyoya I…I think I love you." I whisper quietly, and I see that coy smile flash across his face. He presses his lips softly against mine in reply. How am I supposed to tell him that someone else has kissed me? How do I tell him that when he should be the only one?

A few weeks go by; my father comes home and I am forced to return from Kyoya's guest house to my own home. The more time I spend with Kyoya – and Katashi – the more I dread the upcoming wedding plans. I know my father will start seriously planning soon; it is inevitable. I am afraid of the day he mentions it because I know that I can do nothing to stop it.

"Hey, Ryoko, I think we've finally found your weakness!" Hikaru and Kaoru both say, as I walk into the host club.

"You have said that every school day since you started this game." I smirk, waving off their certainty.

"We'll figure it out eventually." They shrug.

"So what is your idea today?" I giggle.

"Well…" They say, before pushing me into a fairly small closet.

"You think I'm scared of enclosed spaces?" I laugh.

"Wrong again?" They whine.

"Yes, this does not bother me at all." I answer coolly. Suddenly, the light above me flickers and then goes out. My stomach drops and I swallow, trying to keep calm.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Could you let me out?" I ask steadily, forcing the quiver out of my voice. When there's no answer, the panic starts to seep in. I can hear sounds outside; people are freaking out. The power must have gone out all over the school. I can't take it anymore, I need to get out. The walls are closing in.

"Please let me out!" I shout louder. No answer. "Kyoya, get me out!" I scream, pounding on the door. I can't breathe, it's suffocating in here. The door finally opens and I fly into Kyoya's arms, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. I tremble and he slips one arm around me and runs his free hand through my hair.

"It's okay." He whispers. The lights flicker back on and he lets go of me.

"So you're afraid of the dark, eh?" Hikaru asks, and I realize the twins are right next to Kyoya and I.

"But we already tested you for fear of darkness, what was different about this time?" Kaoru is the one who asks this time. I blink and look back and forth between them.

"And since when did you stop calling Kyoya 'senpai'?" They both ask, grinning. I don't answer. Tears fill my eyes and I rush out of the room. They don't understand. I haven't felt so scared like that in such a long time. It's not the scare that's causing the tears, it's the memories that the fear brings. As I'm running away, I can hear Kyoya angrily scolding the twins.

I make my way down the hall and out into the courtyard, pushing past people and tripping over things as I go. I need to be away from everything for just a minute, though I know rumors will spread like fire after this. I'm such a normally composed person that it will be big news for something like darkness to put me in this state.

I sit on the edge of one of the courtyard fountains and watch my tears drip to the ground until they slow, then stop. After he tells off the twins, Kyoya will probably – ah, there he is. Kyoya looks around for a moment, spots me, then walks over.

"The Hitachiins will not be pulling that trick again." Kyoya says, standing in front of me.

"It is not their fault." I reply, looking up at him. "They did not know I would have such a strong reaction." I look back down at the ground. Kyoya sits next to me and turns my face to look at him.

"They are confused as to why you were only afraid of the dark in this particular instance." He says, and I break eye contact, casting my eyes downward, though Kyoya is still gently tilting my head to face him.

"Do you have a theory?" I ask.

"Yes." Kyoya pushes his glasses up as usual. "I think you are not afraid of being in the dark. What scares you is being alone in the dark." He continues. "What I fail to understand are the reasons why." He muses.

"Can we…not talk about it?" I ask, keeping my eyes towards the ground.

"Of course." He answers, and I look up.

"My father will be out this evening. You could come over for dinner." I whisper. Kyoya smiles and kisses my forehead, before standing up and walking back to the host club. I'll take that as a yes.

At home, I breathe deeply before walking in the door. I know my father will be there, waiting. He promised he would be. I come inside and walk quickly to the stairs. Maybe he'll forget. Maybe I can just go upstairs and –

"Ryoko." I hear his voice behind me and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Father!" I turn around and smile broadly.

"I have been waiting for you all day." He comes close to me, touching my face softly. I resist the urge to shiver in disgust and give a small smile instead.

"I am here now." I answer quietly.

"Did you wear what I asked?" He asks, slipping a little of my uniform off my shoulder. Disgusting.

"Yes Father." I answer innocently.


	10. Chapter 9

I sit in my room later, with a sick feeling in my stomach. There is no foreseeable end. I will never be free of the men that abuse me. I sigh and change into some casual clothes. At least Kyoya is coming over. At around 6:00, there's a knock on my door.

"Miss Hayashi, Kyoya Ootori is downstairs in the sitting room." A maid says through the door.

"I will be down in a moment." I answer, finding it hard to keep the smile out of my voice. I put my hair back into a ponytail, like it was when I left school today. I come downstairs and see Kyoya waiting.

"You decided to come." I smile.

"Of course." He replies simply.

"You would like something spicy I presume."

"Sie kennen mich zu gut." He smiles, looking down. He said 'You know me too well.'

"I don't think knowing anyone too well is possible." I smile. "I cooked something." I continue.

"You cook?" Kyoya asks, surprised.

"Yes." I giggle. "We have many cooks of course, but I enjoy being in the kitchen."

"That is quite interesting." Kyoya smiles.

"Ryoko, I need you to decide on these things, you don't have much time." My father says, and I nod sadly. For the last month, the wedding plans have been going on under the radar, and there's so many things my father is forcing me to decide on.

"Yes Father." I reply.

"What color theme do you want?"

"I'm not sure." I fiddle with the end of my braid. I have been trying to stall the plans as much as possible.

"Where would you like it to be done?"

"Anywhere is fine." I sigh.

"What about your cake flavor?"

"I don't particularly like cake." Boredom overtakes my voice. Of course, this in intentional. It is better for Father to simply think I'm bored rather than being uncooperative.

"Ryoko, make at least one decision!" My father shouts.

"I like blue. Maybe the color scheme should include blue." I shrug. My father sighs and shakes his head, accepting my pathetic answer. I stand up and start to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" My father demands.

"Today is the Ouran Fair. I'm going there." I reply simply, before walking out.

When I walk into the school, everything is so magnificent. I search for the host club instantly, then stop and laugh to myself. Normally I would not be the type of person to be searching the room for a group of attractive boys that will say sweet things to me. Usually I'm much more practical. I catch sight of various hosts around the room, and notice Haruhi is conversing with Tamaki and his father.

A loud slap makes me jump, and I turn around to see Kyoya's glasses falling to the ground, and the red mark on Kyoya's cheek where his father struck him. As Kyoya bends down to pick up his glasses, his father speaks.

"You've been participating in such a ridiculous club all this time?" He says. I gasp and start to walk over. "Are you trying to disgrace me?" His father continues. Kyoya's just accepting this? That isn't fair.

"Mr. Ootori." I say confidently, walking up to Kyoya's father.

"Ryoko…" Kyoya says quietly.

"You are the Hayashi girl." His father answers, emotionless.

"Yes, I am Ryoko Hayashi. The host club, though it may be frivolous, is nothing to be ashamed of. It makes a lot of people happy, and improves the school's reputation, so why should it be a disgrace? Besides which, Kyoya-senpai's skills in managing the club are excellent, and contrary to your belief, something to be proud of." My words are cold, but polite. There are silent stares all around me; people, watching to see the consequences of my confrontation.

"You should learn your place." Mr. Ootori responds after a long silence, then continues to walk away. There is no longer silence; everyone slowly, but surely, resumes their conversations until the room is as lively as it was before. Kyoya comes over to me.

"You did not need to do that." He says quietly enough that no one else can hear.

"Maybe I, personally, did not 'need' to do that, but it needed to be done." I answer coolly.

"Always flaunting your intelligence." Kyoya smiles playfully.

"Are you okay?" I ask, touching his cheek. He grabs my hands and places it back down at my side.

"Yes." He responds.

The night continues, but I notice that Tamaki has disappeared with that Tonnere girl. The rest of the host club seems a little out of sorts without Tamaki. I wonder what's going on. Suddenly, I catch sight of my father. I thought he had decided not to come.

"Ryoko." He says, walking up.

"Hello Father." I beam.

"Why don't you come home today early with me?" He asks sweetly. No. I know that tone. Not today. I don't want to do this today.

"I'd much rather stay here." I keep my smile, taking a step backward. I see the anger flash across his eyes, but he knows he can't do anything about it in public.

"Then I will take you home when this is over for the day."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I not tell you? One of my friends invited me to her house for the night."

"Is that so?" His eyes darken immensely.

"I am sorry I did not mention it before." I keep my voice sincere. I have become so good at acting.

"Ryoko." My father says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. "You had better be home first thing in the morning." My stomach drops at the intensity of his words. I know I will be paying for this stunt. But now I have said I will be out tonight, and I have no one to stay with.

I watch for my father to stop looking before I slip away. I need to be away from him.

* * *

 **Heyyyy so quick message from the author! I just wanted to explain a couple things. In the manga, it says one of Kyoya's favorite subjects is German so I just assumed he can speak it fluently! And also him being left handed is something the author mentioned in the manga as well.**

 **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters obviously!**


	11. Chapter 10

I sit in Kyoya's room, waiting for him to return. I told the person that answered the door that I had something that belonged to Kyoya and wanted to leave it in his room for him. After that, I pretended to leave, then snuck back in. I just need somewhere to stay, and also to talk to Kyoya again. I hear footsteps and listen at the door.

"A friend of yours stopped by. She said she needed to leave something for you." It's Kyoya's bodyguard.

"Thank you." I hear Kyoya reply. I back away from the door and sit on Kyoya's desk. The door opens and he comes in. When he sees me he doesn't look surprised at all.

"I assumed you would be here." He smiles. "How did you trick my bodyguard?"

"I pretended to leave. He's actually pretty easy to slip past if you know what you're doing." I laugh.

"That is not exactly comforting." Kyoya laughs in return.

"Kyoya I…I'm sorry to ask, but can I stay here tonight?" I ask, looking down and swinging my legs back and forth.

"Of course." He says. He walks over to me.

"Also, Kyoya, what is going on with Tamaki-senpai?" I ask, and Kyoya flinches.

"He is now engaged to that girl, Eclair, and is disbanding the host club." He sighs.

"What? He can't do that! That's insane!" I respond.

"I know. We will reason with him tomorrow." Kyoya says, pushing up his glasses. He seems to really be upset by this situation.

"I'm sure it will turn out okay." I smile. He comes up to me and presses my hands onto the desk behind me, bringing his lips dangerously close to mine.

"Thank you." He whispers, before closing the gap between us and kissing me. But this time it's different from when he's kissed me before; his kisses are deeper, a little more desperate. Yet his presence is still so commanding.

"Mmph…Kyoya." I whisper into his kiss, and he pulls away, bringing his lips to my ear.

"Ryoko…what I'm about to do…it's not about profits and losses. I'm doing it because I want to." His deep voice says quietly in my ear. He takes his glasses off and sets them on the desk, before pulling me into another deep kiss, pinning down my hands again. Control. That's what he wants. And he has it.

I wake up groggily, aware that it is dark all around me. I reach out to the other side of the bed, but Kyoya isn't there. Panic starts to set in. Am I in the dark alone? I flip over, and realize that the room is being slightly illuminated by a blue light. I squint a little, then sigh in relief. Kyoya is sitting at the desk on his laptop. I get up slowly and walk up to him. I run my fingers over his bare shoulders as I walk around him and sit on the desk next to his laptop.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Studying. You are distracting." He answers, a little irritated.

"You should sleep." I say gently.

"It needs to be done." He seems so stressed.

"Not tonight." I whisper, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the desk beside me.

"Ryoko, stop distracting me." Kyoya reaches for his glasses, but I slide off the desk into his lap and run a hand through his silky black hair.

"Just relax a little." I smile softly.

"You are very persistent." Kyoya says, reaching around me to close his laptop. "As you wish." He smiles coyly, pulling me into a kiss. Why can't things just stay like this forever?

I wake up with a start at the sound of a loud beeping. I force my eyes open and realize it is Kyoya's alarm. Beside me, he groans. I get up quickly and get dressed. It would be bad for Kyoya to see my bruises. A second alarm goes off and Kyoya moves a little. I search for my hair-tie, but can't find it. I always wear my hair up. It wouldn't do it leave it down. As the third one goes off, he sits up, his eyes showing signs of tiredness.

"I will murder whoever set those alarms." He says darkly.

"I think you set them." I laugh, walking over and sitting next time him. He just glares. I've heard about him being grumpy in the morning.

"Then I should murder myself." Kyoya finally replies.

"Well there would be no profit in that." I smile. "You have low blood pressure, right?" I ask, glancing at him sideways.

"Yes, how did you – "

"Research." I smile slyly. "Also the rest of the club calls you the low blood pressure lord." I giggle.

"I will kill them." His dark tone remains.

"Ah, but murders are so hard to cover up." I sigh, gaining me a small – very, very small, mind you – smile from Kyoya.

"School." He says, his eyes dimming.

"Yes, you have Tamaki-senpai to save as I recall." I laugh. "Unfortunately I cannot make it to school today, but I will see you the day after." I smile. He just nods and I slip out of the room, bypassing his ever-present bodyguard and leaving the house. I call my chauffeur to pick me up and take me home. I already know what's coming.

The moment I walk into my house, I can feel that something is off. That something is my father. I can see him in the sitting room, pacing back and forth. He hasn't realized I'm here yet. I take a silent deep breath, before revealing my presence.

"Father I'm home!" I beam as usual. He doesn't care if my smiles are fake. If they feel at least fairly real, then he's happy with it. As long as I cooperate.

"Ryoko." He turns to me, his face dark and furious. "Never reject my wishes again!" He shouts, slapping me. The force of his slap is so hard that I fall over. When it comes to my face, he only slaps, because the marks go away soon. He always makes sure my bruises are indiscreet.

"I'm sorry, Father." I whisper. I should've just left early with him yesterday. I always seem to forget the consequences of disobedience.

"You should be." He growls, taking advantage of my position on the floor and kicking me in the stomach. I yelp and he kicks me again. This and other similar actions go on for a while, until he grows bored of hurting me.

"It won't happen again Father." I whisper when he finally stops.

"It had better not." He answers sharply, before walking away. I try to pull myself up, but the pain in my abdomen is almost unbearable, and I collapse on the floor again. I'll just lay here until the pain is a little better.


	12. Chapter 11

Later that day, after I've managed to pick myself up, there is a knock on my bedroom door. I open it and my stomach drops. Why today of all days? How many bad things are going to happen to me today?

"Katashi." I say, my face emotionless and my tone ice cold.

"Ryoko, how nice to see you." He grins.

"What do you want?" I ask impatiently.

"Well we've already done so much wedding planning, but I never officially asked you to marry me." He grins. "So, Ryoko." He brings his lips to my ear and takes my hand in his, slipping a ring onto my fourth finger. "Will you marry me?" He asks.

"You know I will." I reply coldly. Then he grips my wrist tightly, and I wince.

"Answer like you should, brat." He growls.

"Yes, Katashi, I would love to marry you." I fake a smile, and this satisfies him. He releases my wrist and leaves. I suppose it could've been worse.

I glance down at my hand to inspect the ring he gave me. It is a ridiculously extravagant piece of rock. There is a huge, square diamond set in a white gold ring, with small rubies extending all the way around the rest of the ring. It is beautiful, but not to my taste. I never liked square diamonds, and rubies are not quite my favorite stone. I pull it off my finger and tuck it in my pocket. I will wear it at home and with Katashi, but I do not want the atrocity on my finger at school tomorrow.

The next day, I walk through school slowly. I still couldn't find my hair-tie – it's ridiculous, but I only have one – so I was forced to leave my hair down. I shift uncomfortably at how everyone is staring at me. My hair is eye-catching I guess. Once I have a free moment, I dash to the host club, hoping it is still there. Maybe the rest of the hosts did not manage to bring Tamaki back. But as soon as I enter, all doubts are washed away. The host club is still here, and so is Tamaki. I find my way over to Kyoya first.

"So I see Tamaki is still here." I grin.

"Yes," He replies. "Yesterday we successfully brought him back. The idiot still doesn't realize his feelings for Haruhi though."

"He will eventually." I smile, then fidget with my loose hair, wishing I could braid it.

"Looking for this?" Kyoya smirks, holding out my hair-tie.

"Yes, actually." I respond, taking it from him and starting to braid my hair.

"You should leave your hair down, you know." Kyoya says nonchalantly and my fingers stop braiding. "It looks the most beautiful that way." I comb out my half-finished braid with my fingers and blush a little.

"But it is so long. It gets in the way." It's true. That's why people stare. It's because my hair goes down to my thighs.

"It's your decision. I was just making a point." Kyoya smiles. There's another thing. My father likes my hair down. That's a main reason I always put it up. But Kyoya is right. It's prettier this way.

"I will leave it down, then." I laugh.

As I'm leaving the host club, someone grabs me and pulls me around a corner. I'd recognize the grip of his hand anywhere.

"Katashi! What are you doing at my school? There will be questions." I whisper angrily.

"I wanted to see you." He smiles evilly, taking my chin in his hand.

"I have places to be, Katashi, this is not the time." I growl, ripping my wrist from his grip, but his other hand is still holding my face.

"No one will notice your absence." He says, releasing my face and wrapping his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. One of his hands runs through my hair. "Your hair is so beautiful." He whispers.

"Let me go!" I say, louder.

"What is going on?" I sigh in relief. It's Kyoya.

"Nothing to be concerned about." Katashi answers, letting go of me. "Until later." He smiles at me then walks away. I look at the ground.

"Ryoko?" Kyoya says He doesn't need to ask the question. What he's wondering is obvious.

"He is no one, Kyoya."

"He is obviously someone. He must be 21 or 22, which means he is not a student, which also means he visited Ouran today specifically to see you. How do you know him?" Kyoya narrows his eyes.

"I don't know him." I insist, refusing to meet Kyoya's eyes.

"Ryoko…"

"Just drop it!" I yell, starting to run down the hall, but I stop in my tracks as I hear something clink to the ground. I turn around slowly as Kyoya picks the object up. It's the ring. I kept it in my pocket. That's what fell out.

"This is an engagement ring." He says.

"Yes." I whisper. "My father arranged it." Kyoya stays silent. He walks over, puts the ring back in my pocket, and starts to walk away.

"Kyoya, wait! It is not my choice." I call after him. He stops for a moment.

"But it is your choice." He answers, before continuing to walk away.


	13. Chapter 12

I walk into the host club nervously and sit down with the twins, like I used to. They both look at each other, concerned.

"He's still not talking to you?" Hikaru asks.

"Not for the last three days." I sigh.

"It would be easier if you could tell us what happened." Kaoru shrugs.

"I can't do that." I shake my head. "I think I know a way to make him talk to me though."

I sit on Kyoya's bed, waving my feet back and forth. I've only been here a minute, so he should be back soon. I jump and look up when I hear the door open, and look back down at my feet when it clicks shut.

"I don't want to talk to you, Ryoko." Kyoya says.

"Then at least listen." I sigh. "I have to marry Katashi because my father set it up."

"So tell him Katashi is perverted." He answers.

"He'll think I'm just saying it to get out of the marriage." The truth.

"Then just tell your father no."

"I can't." I whisper.

"Why not? Have you even fought the decision at all? There are so many logical ways out of your situation!" He's starting to get angry with me.

"Not in this case."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you!" I answer. I've already been over it in my head. There's no way I can tell him.

"Then this is pointless!" Kyoya shouts in return.

"It is not pointless. If it were pointless you would have never acknowledged me at the beginning of this argument. You are debating with me because you see possible profit in it." I answer. Kyoya stays silent. I know I've got it right.

"Tell me why." He says quietly.

"I can't." I stare at my feet.

"Just tell me!"

"It won't help anything to tell you." I whisper.

"Please, Ryoko, just say it!" I've never seen Kyoya lose his cool like this.

"My father will hurt me if I don't do what he says!" I finally shout back, a few tears starting to roll down my face. I can see the realization hit Kyoya. He comes over to me silently and sits beside me.

"Do you understand now?" I ask.

"Yes."

"There is no situation that comes out right. If I publicly announce that my father is hurting me in an effort to start a court case…"

"Then he can just have you announced clinically insane, or say you were abused by someone else, etcetera." Kyoya finishes.

"Exactly. And if my case happened to be proven…"

"Then, since your mother is dead and you have no other close family, your family's business would either fall apart or you would take over."

"In the event that I take over, not many people would necessarily be enthusiastic about doing business with a 16 year-old, abused girl." I sigh.

"And supposing you could keep the business afloat by yourself, your social life would be ruined. Everyone would always see you as the girl who was abused by her father. You would also have an enormous amount of pressure on you from the business angle."

"Exactly. The idea of so much pressure doesn't bother me too badly, but I don't want pity." I say quietly. "Then of course, my other option was to tell you, and your options are to either handle it publicly or privately."

"Publicly could cause a media mess and could possibly discredit my family's name. Privately is possible, but unlikely to work. There would be too many questions and too much risk of your father making things public." Kyoya shakes his head.

"So that's why I have no options." I respond quietly, trying to stop myself from crying more.

"There is one more possibility." Kyoya glances at me sideways.

"I know. I didn't want you to have to – "

"You act like it would be a burden." Kyoya laughs. "I assure you, it is nothing of the sort." He smiles, and I manage a smile back.

"So, if I may ask, when did he start abusing you?" Kyoya asks carefully.

"When I was really young, he never hurt me. That's because he abused my mother. That's how she died, you know. But he covered it up really well. After she died, he started hurting me because she wasn't there to hurt." I wrap my arms around myself, shivering a little.

"But your mother died when you were five!" Kyoya gasps, appalled.

"Yes. But it was soon obvious that my father wanted something more than to abuse me." A small tear slips down my face.

"You mean…sexual abuse?" He asks quietly and I nod. "That perverted ba – "

"It wasn't just that." I cut him off. "He wasn't satisfied with that. He wanted…he wanted me to pretend to enjoy it." I glance over and see Kyoya's hand slowly ball into a fist.

"Enjoy it?"

"Yes. But I was so young, I barely understood. So I would fight back anyway. So, as a punishment, whenever I didn't go along with things, he would lock me in this one closet. It was completely dark, and he would leave me in there at least a day, if not two." I shudder.

"That's why you're so scared to be alone in the dark."

"Yes, you start to hallucinate things after a while. It's terrifying. I need to know someone's there otherwise I'm terrified of terrible things happening again. That's also how I became so good at faking a smile and acting."

"That's horrendous." He says quietly. I glance down at my watch and my eyes widen.

"I have to go, my father was expecting me half an hour ago." I rush my words, dashing out of Kyoya's door, not caring if anyone sees me.

"Ryoko, wait!" Kyoya runs after me. I get to where my car is waiting in a panic. I thought my last beating was bad, but this could be worse. The car pulls up to the front of my house and I sprint inside, only to find my father waiting by the front door. He's angry.

"Where were you!" He shouts, grabbing my wrist and flinging me to the floor.

"With some friends." I try to respond, but he answers me with a kick in the stomach, and my whole abdomen burns with pain. The bruises are still healing from the last time.

"Tell the truth!" My father yells. I stay silent and he kicks me again, eliciting a small whimper.

"Father, like I said, some friends from school – " My words are cut off as he kicks me again, and I yelp at the ever increasing ache in my stomach.

"You liar!" He shouts again, and he kicks me harder than before, and I scream at the pain.

"Don't touch her!" It's Kyoya's voice and I'm aware that he's standing in front of me, protecting my body from further kicks.

"What gives you the right to step in?" My father growls.

"Anyone has the right to step in on something like this." Kyoya's dark tone matches my father's.

"You think you can take me on?" My father laughs.

"I don't need to." I smile the tiniest bit to myself as I hear that sly tone in Kyoya's voice. He has a plan. He always has a plan.

"What do you – "

"Let Ryoko marry me." Kyoya sounds so certain. This situation is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"What?"

"Since you seem not to have noticed, I am Kyoya Ootori." I look up from the floor just so I can witness the look of surprise on my father's face. Kyoya continues. "Though I am not the heir apparent, a marriage to me would be much more beneficial. For Ryoko to simply share the Ootori name far outweighs any benefits of her marrying into the Ishida family."

"He is right." I whisper, starting to use my hands to push myself up from the floor, but I wince and collapse at the pain in my side. Kyoya bends down to help me up immediately, but my eyes widen as I see my father raise his hand to hit Kyoya. Kyoya turns and catches my father's wrist midair, shocking my father.

"This situation is not enough for the rest of my family to notice you. But to hurt me would bring the hatred of the entire Ootori family on you. I think it would be wise to reconsider." Kyoya glares at him, then releases his wrist. My father's hands drop to his sides.

"She will marry you." My father says darkly.

"From now on she will also reside with the Ootori family. You will never hurt her again." Kyoya helps me up and we walk out the front door, with me leaning heavily on Kyoya, and leaving my father in shock. As we reach Kyoya's car, my legs almost give out and my vision goes blurry. The pain is so bad.

"Here." Kyoya says, bringing one arm under my knees and picking me up. He sets me in his car then gets in next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I whisper, then ask, "Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"You know why I didn't want it to happen this way?" I look up at him.

"You didn't want me to feel obligated to marry you, to be tied down to you at such a young age." He answers. "You knew me telling your father I would marry you was the only solution, and you didn't want to force it on me."

"Yes." I whisper.

"Don't worry, I am happy to be tied down to you. I will talk to my father, but he shouldn't disapprove of the marriage."

"I love you, Kyoya." I say quietly, resting my head on his shoulder, not expecting him to say it in return, but his arm tightens around me.

"I love you too Ryoko." I smile weakly. It's the first time he's ever said it.


	14. Chapter 13

"I guess I'm lucky your family happens to own hospitals." I laugh, following Kyoya into my new room. After everything that happened with my father, I was taken to the nearest hospital. I was checked for internal damage, and once my bruises mostly healed they cleared me for release.

"I suppose you could say that." Kyoya answers.

"Two weeks in the hospital was far too long though, I could've been released sooner." I sigh. Sitting in a hospital bed all day reached a whole new level of boredom.

"It doesn't hurt to be safe." He smiles.

"True." I shrug. "I had a lot of time to think in the hospital."

"And?"

"I think you intended to be engaged to me from the very beginning." I look over to him and he gives that coy smile.

"My father has been trying to gain control of the Hayashi business for years. He suggested to get to know you. Since you have no other siblings or close relatives, your father has no choice but to pass his business on to you. If you are married to me, then you are an Ootori, so when the business passes to you, it becomes the Ootori's business by default. So it is a rather convenient arrangement."

"I figured something like that." I sigh and look at the ground.

"At the very beginning, it was about bringing merit to the Ootori family, but there's more to the story than that, Ryoko." Kyoya walks over to me, touching my face lightly. "Nothing I've told you has been a lie." I smile as I realize what he's saying. He's letting me know that when he said he loved me, it was the truth.

"So when will my things be up?" I ask, smiling brightly.

"Not for at least another hour." He answers, bringing his lips close to mine.

"Are you suggesting something?" I ask coyly.

"I would never suggest anything." He matches my tone before kissing me deeply.

Later that evening, everything has been situated properly in my room at the Ootori house. Even my snake has been moved here. There is a desk set up in my room, but right now Kyoya is sitting at it, typing away on his laptop as per usual. I walk over to my jewelry box and open it, fishing for a particular item. Ah. There it is.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Kyoya asks, looking over. I examine the ring in my hand.

"I don't really know. It was never really my style anyway." I slip on Katashi's engagement ring only for it to almost fall off. It's too big. "You'd think he could've at least gotten my ring size correct." I laugh, setting the ring on the desk next to Kyoya's laptop.

"You could sell it." He smirks.

"Or not." I giggle. "I could just return it to him."

"Or you could throw it away."

"Well that would simply be rude." I laugh.

"Raping you was rude too." Kyoya says, his tone suddenly cold. I stay silent, then pick up the ring and throw it in the trash.

"Hopefully I never see him again." I sigh.

The next day at school, I am leaving the host club, when a very familiar hand grabs my wrist and drags me down the hall. His grip is so tight I wince and he's pulling me so fast that I trip and almost fall. Finally, he stops walking.

"Katashi, you cannot just show up at my school!" I shout. I'm done putting up with him just turning up everywhere to harass me.

"Your father broke off our engagement." He growls.

"Yes, I am engaged to someone else now, so if you will kindly leave me alone – " I start to walk away but he yanks my wrist, making me yelp and pulling me back to him. "Let go of me." I hiss.

"This won't take long." He grins, but his grin fades and his eyes widen right before Kyoya's fist makes contact with his face. He's knocked backwards and he releases my arm.

"I suggest you leave the premises." Kyoya says darkly. "I know the chairman of the school personally and he can make sure you do not return."

"Hey – " Katashi is quickly cut off by another punch to the face.

"Do _not_ touch my fiancé again, Katashi." Katashi stays silent for a moment, glaring at Kyoya, then turning his gaze to me.

"He doesn't know, does he? He thinks I'm the only one. Well now you get to tell him about just how many people have had their hands all over you." Katashi says angrily.

"Leave." Kyoya answers.

"I will see you again, Ryoko." Katashi growls, then exits down the hall.

"Kyo – "

"I thought we were done with secrets, Ryoko." Kyoya's eyes flash with irritation.

"I'll explain. But can we go back home first?" I ask. He nods and we head to the front of the school, where his chauffeur is waiting. When we get back, we go to his room rather than mine, since his room is closer. Before he has a chance to even ask anything, I speak.

"My father would sort of 'rent' me out to some business partners if they were being troublesome." I explain quickly. He sucks in his breath sharply, obviously shocked but also outraged.

"What sort of sick person would – "

"My father would." I answer bitterly. Kyoya walks over to me and takes my face in his hands.

"You're away from all that now."

"Thank you, Kyoya. For everything." I smile.

"Ryoko, I don't believe I ever did this properly, so…" I tilt my head to the side, confused, but my face breaks out into a grin as Kyoya gets down on one knee, holding a box. "Ryoko Hayashi, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" I grin. He stands up and slips a ring on my finger – one that fits. I look down and examine it. It's two pieces of white gold, crisscrossed around each other, with small diamonds all the way around it. In the center is a large, round diamond, with smaller round sapphires on its right and left.

"Ryoko Ootori. It sounds kind of nice, don't you think?" Kyoya asks.

"Yes. Yes, it does." I laugh, and kiss him lightly. Finally, everything is alright.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Okay sooo this is the end of this story but I will be writing a little more about Ryoko and Kyoya in another story! They just won't be the main focus haha.**

 **And just to let you know, in the cover image, the ring on the left is the engagement ring Ryoko receives from Kyoya and the red one on the right is the one she gets from Katashi. _**


End file.
